


some say it's a blessing, some say it's a curse

by austen



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austen/pseuds/austen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Caroline reflect on all that's happened lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some say it's a blessing, some say it's a curse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glassbomb, who requested the above along with the prompt "expectations versus reality".

"It's weird, isn't it?"

"What is?"

" _This_." Caroline rolls over onto her stomach, changing her sprawl over her bed and glancing over Bonnie's shoulder as she flips through Emily's grimoire. "Okay, you are so not paying attention right now."

"Fine, fine." Bonnie sets the spellbook aside, swiveling around and focusing her attention on Caroline's face. "What's weird, Caroline?"

"This. Everything. Did you ever think we'd be here, where we are now, at this point in our lives? It's _weird_ , right?"

"Why is this coming up all of a sudden?" Bonnie asks, chuckling slightly.

"I don't know." Caroline rests her chin on her arms. "I guess I've been doing a lot of deep thinking lately. I mean, it's not like I don't have the time or anything."

"Yeah." Bonnie's expression changes for a moment, her gaze descending to the lapis lazuli on Caroline's finger; almost in the same instant, Caroline makes a fist, hiding her hand beneath her opposite elbow. There's a silence that only disappears when Caroline sighs quietly and Bonnie clears her throat.

"But look at you," Caroline adds. "You're totally an all-powerful witch now."

"I'm not sure I'd say _that_ , exactly," Bonnie murmurs, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, you so are. You're like Sabrina on steroids," Caroline insists. It earns a grin from Bonnie, and Caroline immediately brightens, sitting up on the bed and drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Honestly, Bonnie, without you - I wouldn't be able to have anything close to a normal life," she says softly. "And I know how you feel about everything that's happened, and who I am now - _what_ I am now - "

"Hey," Bonnie whispers. "I don't care about any of that. You couldn't help what Katherine did to you - "

"Ugh," Caroline groans. "Don't remind me."

"But that doesn't matter to me. It might have been hard for me to come to terms with at first, but you're still my friend, Caroline. I'm not going to let that get in the way of anything. I promise." She reaches for Caroline's hand, fingers catching onto hers and squeezing tight.

"Okay, stop," Caroline teases, moving to delicately rub at her eyes. "You're going to make me tear up, and I'm pretty sure this mascara isn't waterproof."

"So, um - " Bonnie pauses, trying to figure how to ask the words that feel like they're seconds away from coming out wrong, "what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Recognition dawns on Caroline's features. " _Oh_ , you mean - "

"Yeah," Bonnie mumbles. "I mean."

"I don't know. God, it's so cliche to say it feels different, but it does. I can hear everything - sometimes more than I want to. Like, the other day in the hall, I totally overheard Tiki talking about the boob job she wants to get this summer." Caroline wrinkles up her nose in disgust. "Can you say _gross_?

"But it's not just hearing voices. If I want to, I can hear everything from my mom's squad car turning into the street to - I don't know, your heart beating."

Bonnie's eyes go wide. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. That's weird, too, right? It's worse when I'm around people who are scared or working out or something - you know, it makes their hearts race faster, and that's kind of distracting and I'm _really_ working on trying not to bite people," Caroline says, smiling brightly.

"Whoa," Bonnie breathes.

"Did I say too much?" Caroline starts to look worried.

"No, no - I shouldn't have - I don't want to make you talk about this if it's too hard, Caroline."

"It's okay," Caroline shrugs. "Talking about it sort of helps me deal - even if I still feel really guilty about hunting Thumper every time I have a craving. Stefan says I'm already getting better."

"Good," Bonnie murmurs. Her smile is encouraging, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"And don't worry," Caroline reassures her. "I'd never bite you."

"Yeah, 'cause I was really worried," Bonnie says, forcing a laugh.

"Well, actually - " Caroline starts, but cuts herself off, shaking her head. "Do you think we could maybe hit the Grille for dinner? A burger sort of helps, you know, with the, um - "

"Gotcha," Bonnie says, and then pauses before adding, "but you'd better not spend the whole night staring at Matt."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline makes a face, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I am completely over him."

"Okay, you might be a vampire now," Bonnie replies, "but you still _really_ suck at lying."


End file.
